The work is designed to determine the function of flavins in hydroxylation reactions and in bioluminescence. We plan to test the hypothesis that the hydroxylation proceeds through an oxaziridine intermediate by generating an oxaziridine in solution. We plan also to test the hypothesis that flavin bioluminescence proceeds through an oxazetidine by generating an oxazetidine in solution and looking for light emission.